Sarawi
left|62x62px Sarawi- Nastoletnia klacz, jednorożec mieszkający w Manehattanie. Miłośniczka rysunku we wszelakiej formie. Ponyfikacja użytkowniczki SarawiStudio 'Geneza powstania' Stworzenie własnej ponyfikacji autorka planowała dość długo, ale nigdy nie potrafiła się za to zabrać. Rysunków koncepcyjnych było mnóstwo, jednak żaden nie był zbyt interesujący. Jeden ze szkiców posłużył natomiast przy tworzeniu innego artykułu. Wiele razy też autorka próbowała wymyślić unikalny talent dla kucyka, mimo to ostatecznie wybrała często powtarzający się u kuców talent do rysowania, ponieważ to właśnie uważa za swoją największą umiejętność. Z początku w planach był kucyk z czerwoną grzywą i waniliową sierścią, jednak koniec końców autorka stwierdziła, że zrobiła już za dużo kucyków w podobnych kolorach. Ostateczny design został jednak zaczerpnięty ze szkicu zupełnie innej postaci. Do dopracowania pozostało przełożenie prawdziwej osoby na możliwie wiarygodnego kucyka, który dobrze wpisywałby się w realia uniwersum. 'Wygląd' Sarawi ma dość nietypowe podejście do swojego wyglądu. Lubi wyglądać schludnie i ładnie, ale tak naprawdę sama niezbyt dba o swój wizerunek. Klacz nie wyróżnia się sylwetką wśród swoich rówieśniczek, jest natomiast dość wysoka jak na swój wiek. thumb|263x263px Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest koloru jasnoniebieskiego z pojedynczym brązowym pasemkiem. Fryzura Sarawi jest dość niepoukładana, zaczesana do przodu tak, że często grzywka zachodzi jej na oczy. Ogon Ogon Sarawi jest bardzo krótki i nierówno przystrzyżony. Tak samo jak w przypadku grzywy, ma on kolor jasnoniebieski z brązowym pasemkiem. Oczy Oczy klaczy są koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Rzęsy natomiast są gęste i ciemne. Klacz często narzeka, że wolałaby mieć mocniejszy kolor oczu. Sierść Sarawi ma dość gęstą sierść w kolorze jasnobeżowym. Znaczek Cutie Mark klaczy to szary ołówek na niebieskiej kartce. Symbolizuje jej zamiłowanie do rysunku i szkicu. Dodatki Klacz nie jest wielką fanką przesadnej biżuterii, jest jednak kilka dodatków, bez których nie potrafi się obyć. Jest to szara chusteczka/opaska do grzywy oraz srebrne kolczyki w kształcie kółek. 'Charakter' Sarawi jest osobą dość spokojną i niewybijającą się z tłumu... a przynajmniej tak postrzega siebie. Lubi mieć spokój i móc zająć się swoimi sprawami. Nie szuka na siłę towarzystwa innych kucyków, o wiele bardziej woli poświęcić czas swoim zainteresowaniom. Łatwo ją także rozdrażnić nawet o tym nie wiedząc, bo klacz często zachowuje swoje poirytowane odzywki dla siebie. Nietowarzyskość Klacz stara się być miła dla wszystkich i zawsze lubi zrobić pozytywne wrażenie na innym kucyku. Mimo to zawieranie znajomości nie jest dla niej priorytetem i swoje towarzyskie minimum spełnia z nielicznymi bliskimi znajomymi i rodziną. Od tłumu kucyków stanowczo woli przebywać sama i nie przepada za sytuacjami, gdy ktoś narzuca jej swoje towarzystwo lub pomoc. Pilność w nauce Sarawi jest bardzo pilną uczennicą. Nie wyobraża sobie chodzenia na wagary czy celowego zaniedbania zadań domowych. W szkole stara się uważać na lekcjach i szybko nadrabia ewentualne zaległości w nauce. Nie wynika to z jakiegoś mocnego przywiązania do szkoły. Klacz bardzo stresują niskie oceny czy uwagi ze strony nauczycieli. Nauka idzie jej dość prosto, więc woli po prostu unikać problemów. Lenistwo Mimo iż klacz bardzo przykłada się do rzeczy, na których jej zależy, jak np. na nauce, na ogół jest dość leniwa. Z opóźnieniem wykonuje różne obowiązki i bardzo lubi "nic nie robić". Często odkłada różne rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę, co jest jej dużą wadą. Gderliwość Jest to jedna z bardzo często widocznych cech u klaczy. Jeżeli coś idzie nie po myśli Sarawi, ta bardzo często narzeka, wyładowując swoje niezadowolenie. Ciężko jej przyjąć bez słowa do wiadomości, że coś jest tak, a nie inaczej. Można powiedzieć, że narzekanie daje jej czasem swoistą satysfakcję... Nie lubi jednak poruszać tematów swoich cięższych problemów, o których wolałaby jedynie ona wiedzieć. Nieśmiałość Sarawi bardzo ciężko jest rozpocząć rozmowę z kucykiem, którego nie zna lub powinna się do niego odnosić z dużym respektem. Jeżeli ma do kogoś interes, często bardzo się waha przed poruszeniem danej kwestii. Mimo to, gdy już jej jakoś zacznie, ma potem niebywałą łatwość mówienia i potrafi zręcznie dojść do tego, o co jej chodzi. Gadatliwość Z kolei w kontakcie z lubianymi i dobrze znanymi sobie kucykami klacz potrafi rozgadać się na całego. O tyle dobrze, że nie prowadzi własnego monologu, a dopuszcza rozmówcę do głosu. Lubi rozmawiać, ale tylko z kucykami, przy których czuje się swobodnie. Zapominalskość Klacz ma dobrą pamięć do rzeczy, których się uczy a przyswajanie wiedzy przychodzi jej łatwo. Mimo to Sarawi jest niebywale zapominalska i trudno jej zapamiętać, że ma coś w danym dniu zrobić. Zazwyczaj przypomina to sobie po fakcie lub w momencie, gdy nie jest w stanie danej rzeczy wykonać. Przewrażliwienie Klacz często bardzo źle znosi krytykę lub różnego rodzaju uwagi. Zazwyczaj reaguje wtedy dość agresywnie lub... wcale nie reaguje. Czasem mylnie odbiera coś jako niemiłe lub wyolbrzymia wagę czyjejś wypowiedzi. Lubi jedynie dobrą, konstruktywną krytykę która pozwala coś poprawić. Niezdecydowanie Podjęcie jakiegoś wyboru sprawia klaczy większy problem niż można by przypuszczać. Co prawda nie jest to na poziomie godzinnego medytowania nad smakiem lodów, ale ważniejsze sprawy klacz potrafi rozstrzygać godzinami. Jeśli jednak nie może dokonać jakiegoś wyboru, często mówi po prostu "jest mi to obojętne" licząc, że ktoś zdecyduje za nią. Upartość Sarawi potrafi uprzeć się swego. Ciężko ją przekonać, że jej zdanie jest błędne, jeśli już o czymś faktycznie zdecydowała. Będzie bronić swoich racji póki ktoś nie poda jej dowodu, że jednak racji faktycznie nie ma. Potrafi wymyślać wiele trafnych argumentów by przekonać rozmówcę. Brak wytrwałości Bardzo często klacz ma problem z dokończeniem czegoś, co sobie zamierzyła. W swoim pokoju ma schowane mnóstwo niedokończonych rysunków, projektów, tekstów scenariuszy i rozpisek. Problemem jest, że klacz zawsze dąży do perfekcji swoich prac, a wracając do zaczętych wcześniej rzeczy widzi wiele wad i najchętniej zaczęłaby wszystko od nowa. Poczucie humoru Klacz bardzo lubi dobrą rozrywkę i sama czasem palnie coś, co potrafi rozśmieszyć towarzystwo. Irytują ją jednak osoby, które śmieją się z byle czego i co dwie sekundy wybuchają śmiechem. Gdy jednak ją coś bardzo rozśmieszy sama ma spory problem z powstrzymywaniem śmiechu. Łakomstwo Sarawi przepada za wszelkimi słodyczami. Bardzo lubi gryźć coś podczas wykonywania różnych rzeczy. Przez to jednak często przyłapuje się na "taśmowym" pochłanianiu danych smakołyków. Stara się jednak zachować umiar. 'Zainteresowania i umiejętności' Sarawi ma sporo zainteresowań, jednak rozwija tylko kilka z nich. Dość rzadko próbuje nauczyć się czegoś nowego, a zazwyczaj jest to słomiany zapał. Jest natomiast parę rzeczy, które sprawiają klaczy niebywałą przyjemność. Rysowanie Niewątpliwie największa pasja i talent klaczy to prace plastyczne, a przede wszystkim rysunki kredkami i markerami. Sarawi ma do tego dość poważne podejście i stara się, by jej prace zawsze były jak najlepsze. Inwestuje w profesjonalne przybory i zawsze przykłada dużą wagę do jakości. W dużej mierze interesuje się także grafiką komputerową i stara się coraz bardziej doskonalić swoje rysunki. Czytanie Klacz uwielbia czytać, szczególnie powieści fantasy. Książki pochłania w zastraszającym tempie i z wielką przyjemnością sięga po kolejne części różnych serii. Muzyka Klacz ma dobrze rozwinięty słuch muzyczny, chociaż samą muzyką nie interesuje się zbytnio. Nie jest dobra w czytaniu nut, zapis nutowy to dla niej czarna magia. Mimo to gra na dwóch prostych instrumentach: na flecie prostym i na okarynie. Uczy się ze słuchu. Najpierw zapamiętuje melodię a potem metodą prób i błędów dobiera kolejne dźwięki na instrumencie. W ten sposób nauczyła się już wielu piosenek. Języki obce Z pewnością jest to dziedzina, z którą klacz nigdy nie chciałaby mieć styczności. Mimo to ma dobrą pamięć do słownictwa i nauka (głównie j.angielskiego) idzie jej dość prosto. Rysunek żurnalowy (Dla wyjaśnienia: rysunek żurnalowy- szkic, rysunek, projekt modowy) Jest to dziedzina rysunku znacząco różniąca się od tego, co zazwyczaj rysuje klacz. Rysunkiem żurnalowym zainteresowała się dość niedawno i nie jest to dla niej tak prosty temat, jak w przypadku innych prac plastycznych. Mimo to stara się doskonalić swoje projekty. Nigdy jednak nie jest w stanie zrealizować swoich szkiców, gdyż nie potrafi szyć. Programowanie Coprawda klacz nie używa żadnych "poważnych" języków programowania, jednak nie da się zaprzeczyć, że ma smykałkę do pisania różnych dziwnych programików. Zainteresowanie to odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po tacie, który jest zawodowym programistą. Brała udział w paru szkolnych konkursach opartych na edukacyjnych językach programowania. Tych z kolei zna wiele, jednak stara się trzymać jednego, który zna najlepiej. Jazda na deskorolce Klacz od niedawna jeździ na longboardzie. Nie jest w tym zbytnio wybitna i cały czas się uczy, ale trzyma równowagę i idzie jej to dość dobrze. Można powiedzieć, że jest to jeden z niewielu sportów, jakie klacz lubi. 'Słabe punkty' Jest wiele rzeczy, z którymi Sarawi sobie nie radzi, nie lubi robić lub zwyczajnie nie ma do tego cierpliwości. Jest jednak sporo rzeczy takich, przy których klacz po prostu mówi: "Nie umiem i zapewne nigdy się nie naumiem". Stara się unikać sytuacji, gdy musi robić coś, czego nie potrafi. Ogrodnictwo Sarawi nigdy nie miała ręki do roślin. Zbyt często zapomina o najprostszej czynności regularnego podlewania. Nigdy nie zabiera się z własnej woli do zajmowania się jakąś rośliną. Z doświadczenia wie, że potrafi ususzyć nawet kaktusa. Szycie Klacz nigdy nie miała powołania do szycia. Co prawda swego czasu (z przymusu szkolnego) uczyła się paru ściegów, ale to jedyne, co potrafi zrobić z igłą. Nigdy też nie chciała zbytnio uczyć się szyć. Obecnie dosyć często brak tej umiejętności daje się jej we znaki. Sprawność fizyczna Sarawi nie należy do miłośników sportu i o wiele bardziej woli spokojne zajęcia. Nie jest zbyt dobra na WF i gdy tylko może wymiguje się od ćwiczeń na lekcji. Jedyne sporty, jakie lubi to badminton i jazda na longboardzie. 'Historia' Narodziny Sarawi urodziła się 13 czerwca w szpitalu w Manehattanie. Narodziny odbyły się bez większych komplikacji i w końcu po jakimś czasie klaczka mogła po raz pierwszy zawitać w swoim domu. W domu tym mieszkała szczęśliwa rodzina kucyków, która gorąco wyczekiwała przyjścia na świat nowego źrebięcia. Nadanie imienia nie sprawiło w chwili narodzin większego problemu, gdyż było ono już wcześniej wybrane. Mama klaczy, wielka miłośniczka literatury, zaproponowała najładniejsze imię , jakie znalazła w jednej z ulubionych książek. W ten sposób beżowy jednorożec otrzymał imię Sarawi. Dzieciństwo Mieszkanie w którym wychowywała się klaczka mieściło się na osiedlu w sporej odległości od centrum Manehattanu. To tam Sarawi spędziła większą część dzieciństwa. Oprócz małej mieszkały tam jeszcze cztery osoby: rodzice klaczki oraz babcia i dziadek ze strony mamy. Trzeba przyznać, że była to dość miniaturowa przestrzeń dla takiej ilości domowników. Nie było to jednak zmartwieniem kogoś, kto nie potrafił nawet dosięgnąć do blatu kuchennego stołu. Klacz nigdy nie należała do kucyków, potrafiących zagospodarować sobie czas. Dużo czasu spędzała snując się po mieszkaniu i powtarzając, że się nudzi. Tak naprawdę miała co robić. Miała lalki, klocki, figurki zwierzątek i sporo innych zabawek, jednak nie umiała bawić się nimi sama. Był to jednak jeden z tych domów, w których w ekspresowym tempie wyczerpują się zapasy kartek. Sarawi bardzo często sięgała po ołówek i zaczynała bazgrolić na kartce. Na szczęście nikt z jej rodziny nie miał psychologicznych zapędów, bo z pewnością przyczepiłby się, że "dziecko nie używa kolorów, z pewnością ma jakiś problemy emocjonalne". Faktycznie przez długi czas klaczka kożystała tylko z ołówka. Szkicowanie wydawało jej się ciekawsze niż kolorowanie. W sąsiedztwie Sarawi nie miaszkało zbyt wiele źrebiąt w jej wieku. Z resztą klaczka nie była zbyt towarzyska. Miała jednak jedną przyjaciółkę, którą poznała kiedy miała ze 4 lata i właściwie klacze utrzymują kontakt do dziś. (tu wpisać imię) co prawda nie mieszkała w sąsiedztwie, jednak bardzo wiele czasu spędzała u swojej babci, która z kolei mieszkała w tym samym bloku co Sarawi. cdn. Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników